Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Dual-sided high-speed connector designs used for PCBs, such as dual-sided high-speed connector designs used for PCBs in CXP and QSFP form-factor modules, may suffer severe to moderate bandwidth degradation without the use of specialized materials such as low temperature co-fired ceramic (LTCC). Signal transmission in such designs may be degraded due to parasitics associated with stacked or through hole vias, which may limit signal transmission to data rates of about 14 gigabits per second (G) or less.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.